Rise of the Dynisty Warriors
by Egypt Warriors
Summary: After Cells games, The gang and their new friends goes on an adventure, To get rid of Ay, with the help of the 5,000 year old darks, Gohan finds out he has a past life and love blossoms between him and a 5,000 year old Pharaoh/Scorpion king. Gohan/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prolog

_Five thousand years ago, a Pharaoh of Egypt name Tutankhamun. He ruled Egypt at the age of 10 with his wife Anaksenamun; they adopted a daughter name Ka-Isis. Tutankhamun have a sorceress name Kut and two warriors named Go-Amun and Horon. _

_The two warrior's village got destroy and they got separated at the age of eight. But four years later they were reunited. Go-Amun and Horon were good friends, but the two have feelings for each other but too scare to tell each other. _

_Go-Amun was called the Scorpion King by the Egyptians due to his fierce ability of warrior. One day The Pharaoh died and the priest Ay took over. Ay never liked the Scorpion warriors. He plan to kill Horon first, but Horon, Go-Amun, Kut, and Ka-Isis fled to the Valley of the Kings. They trained so that one day they'll defeat Ay. But one day The Egyptians Gods give them the ultament power besides light and dark power, and that is the power of the Dragoon (Dynasty Warriors). _

_Seti has the Earth Dragoon, Tutmosis has the Lighting Dragoon, Aten has the Dark Dragoon, Rinja has wind Dragoon, Ka-Isis has the Moon Dragoon, Kut has the Water/Ice Dragoon, Horon has the Fire Dragoon, and Go-Amun has the Divine Dragoon. _

_All eight of them train to know this power. Soon their ready to take on Ay. That night Go-Amun confessed his love to Horon, and Horon accepted his love. But that same night Horon was capture by Ay's guards. That next night was the battle between the Dynasty Warriors and Ay's army. But at the end it was Go-Amun that won the battle and banishes Ay and his followers. Go-Amun was made Pharaoh of Egypt, but on one condition from Go-Amun himself, make Horon his Queen, everyone accept. Go-Amun and Horon ruled Egypt till everything falls apart one day. Ay returned and killed Tutmosis, Rinja, and Kut. Go-Amun worried for Horon's safety from Ay. _

_"Horon, Please go somewhere that is safe." Go-Amun said. _

_"I can help you Go-Amun." Horon plead "I can fight." _

_"NO!" Go-Amun shouted making Horon flinch. _

_Go-Amun calm and said "Just get to a safe place ok. I don't want to lose you again." _

_Horon nodded. Horon left with five guards to a safe place. _

_Go-Amun is in the throne room with his guards, priests, and the four dark warriors to figure out what to do with Ay, but Go-Amun thoughts were on Horon. The doors open and everyone looked up and saw what shocked them, but Go-Amun was in fear at what he saw. Ay was holding Horon with a knife by Horons neck. _

_"AY! What Are You Doing?" Go-Amun shouted in fear. _

_"Well, your guards took him to me." Ay said. _

_Go-Amun's eyes widen relies that the guards betrayed him. _

_"Say good-by to your lover, Scorpion King." Ay smirked. _

_"No, Stop Ay!" Go-Amun shouted in fear as he took a step. _

_"No Go-Amun, Stop." Horon said. _

_Go-Amun eyes widen at what he heard what Horon said. _

_Horon smiled "I'll return Go-Amun with the other lights. Wait for me." _

_Go-Amun relies what Horons up to. _

_"NO HORON! DON'T DO IT!" Go-Amun plead. _

_But Horon didn't listen, as Ay stab him, Horon fell to the ground. The guards grab Ay so that he won't escape as Go-Amun ran over to Horon. Go-Amun held his lover as he tries to hold back tears. _

_"Just hold on Horon, you'll be fine." Go-Amun sobs. _

_"No Go-Amun. Don't try to save me. I...Love you, Go-Amun." Horon said weakly. _

_"I love you, Horon." Go-Amun said. _

_Horon's eyes closed and Go-Amun tears finally fell. Go-Amun looked at Ay,__** angry. **_

_"Guards, Hom Dai Ay." Go-Amun growled. _

_The guards took Ay away. The other Guards, priests, and the four darks left Go-Amun to morn over Horon. Horons body was mummified but someone burned his body. Ay was buried at _Hamunaptra_ the City of the Dead. Go-Amun stepped down as Pharaoh and He, Ka-Isis, Aten, and Seti went separate ways till five thousand years from now_.

Me: YEAH, Chapter 1's done.

Go-amun: (Glaring at me) Why Did you kill Horon.

Me: Don't kill me, AHHHH! (Runs away)

Gohan: Reveiw so that she'll come back.


	2. Chapter 2: Present day

Chapter 2

Present day

"I said NO Mercury." a twelve year old Boy name Gohan growled at another boy named Mercury.

"Oh come oh baby, just one date." Mercury said.

Mercury try to go out with Gohan but Gohan always says no. Gohans friends and father watch as Mercury try to get a date with Gohan. Gohan finally fed up with him and looked at the blond hair, ice blue eye girl.

"Katie, take out the trash."

Katie did her famous Rape (Killer) face at this. Mercury and his friends back off. Mercury's friends ran. And out of no where Katie speared Mercury.

"SPEAR, SPEAR, SPEAR." The black hair girl Israel said in shocked.

"DEAD BOY, DEAD BOY, DEAD BOY." said a short black hair guy name Link laughing.

"The Boy's not Dead, Link."

"You know what I mean Jack."

Jack sighs at Link.

"Dad, Link, knock it off for Ra's sake." Katie said.

Gohan shook his head as saw Mercury getting back up.

"Looks like Mercury isn't giving up." Gohan said.

Katie saw this and growled as soon as she saw Mercury getting up.

"Why that little..." Katie said as she warps a chainsaw.

"Mercury!" Katie shouted.

Mercury looked up and saw Katie with a chainsaw and ran with Katie in Pursuit with an evil face and a Chainsaw in hand.

"IT'S YAMI KATIE!" Everyone yelled while laughing.

"Even though she has a light to her." Gohan said.

Katie came back and saw everyone laugh. She Blush knowing at what she did.

"Well it's getting late. Katie, Israel, lets go home." Jack said.

"Ok. See ya later Gohan, guys." Katie said as she, Jack, and Israel disappear.

"I think we should be going as well Gohan, your mother is waiting for us." Goku said.

Gohan nodded as he and his father left.

Me: This chapter is done.

Gohan: (Laughing)

Go-amun: (Chuckling)

Me: What?

Gohan &amp; Go-amun: You.

Gohan: Everyone Katie is this authors other character.

Katie: True and I'm so evil in this one.

Me: Actually, Your my Evil side, Katie.

Katie: True.

All four of us: (Smiling) Review Please.

Katie: (With chainsaw in hand) Or else, Muhahaha

Me, Gohan, Go-amun: o_o


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

Chapter 3

Dreams

That Night, Gohan is asleep in his bed till he is having a dream.

_Dream 1_

"_Where am I?" Gohan asked. _

_"Go-Amun wait." _

_Gohan turn around and saw a muscular boy with blood red eyes and a boy that looks just like him. Go-Amun turns around and saw the look alike. _

_"Horon, what is it?" Go-Amun asked._

_ 'Horon. So my look alike is Horon.' Gohan thought. _

_Horon stop by Go-Amun. _

_"Is it true Go-Amun? That my father has to leave." Horon said. _

_Go-Amun sighs. _

_"Yes, don't worry. He'll be fine. He's a Scorpion Warrior you know. And I promise him I'll look after you." Go-Amun said with a smile at the end._

_ Horon smile back as he tackled Go-Amun to the ground and they both laugh._

_Dream 2_

_Gohan looked around to see that he's in the middle of the desert now. _

_'Great I thought I was in a palace. Now I'm in the desert in the middle of the night.' Gohan thought till he heard a yell. _

_Gohan looked and saw Horon being capture by guards. _

_"Go-Amun! Help Me!" Horon cried. _

_"Horon! Hang on, Love, I'll rescue you!" Go-Amun shouted to Horon as the guards rode Horon away. _

_'Love?' Gohan thought as everything went black._

Gohan woke up panting.

'What's going on here?" Gohan thought then he fell asleep.

Unknown to him a stranger was looking through a window seeing him for the first time in over five thousand years.

"Horon, your back." The stranger said as he walks off with tears of happiness fell down.

Go-amun: Looks like chapter 3 is done.

Me: Yeah! (Starts to dance with Gohan)

Gohan: (laughing)

Go-amun: (Narrowed his eyes at me) Why you...

Me: (Stop's dancing and runs away)

Gohan: (Whacks Go-amun) Quit making her run away

Me: (Hiding behind a pillar) Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Myth becomes reality

Chapter 4

Myth becomes reality

Gohan and Katie sat by the lake as their fathers were in the water. Gohan told her about his two strange dreams in one night. Katie was shocked when he told her about Horon and Go-Amun. Due to her Egyptian haregage, she knows about Ancient Egypt and its stories as her Uncle is a hidden Pharaoh.

"Gohan, you're dreaming about two out of eight Dynasty Warriors, The Scorpion Warriors." Katie said.

Gohan was shocked at this.

"I remember you telling us about that story one time Katie, But why would I be dreaming about them?" Gohan asked.

Katie sigh "Gohan, you're not the only one with the dreams."

Gohan looked at her confused.

"I have those dreams as well, but of Kut and Ka-Isis."

Gohan looked shocked at what he heard.

"Wait, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I might believe that..." Katie gulped "We are two of those warriors of the past."

Gohan was shocked. "So their real, but who are we in the past."

That's when Katie realizes something.

"Gohan, if Horon was killed, then you must be Horon while I'm Kut since The Dark Warriors might be still alive." Katie said in shocked.

Gohan froze. He's Horon from Ancient Egypt.

"If I'm Horon, Then where's Go-Amun. If the story says that he's looking for Horon right now." Gohan said.

"Who's looking for whom now?"

Both Katie and Gohan looked as both Goku and Jack got out of the water.

"Nothing." Katie said.

"Katie, what's going on?" Jack said giving his daughter the look. Katie flinches.

"AHHHH! OVER PROTECTIVE DAD! ONE O 'CLOCK! CODE RED!" Katie yelled as she ran away.

"Katie! Wait!" Jack shouted and ran in her direction as Goku and Gohan looked on.

_"Go-Amun have you already found me or are you still looking for me?" _Gohan thought.

Me: (holding on an upper side of the pillar) Gohan a little help here.

Gohan: (Looking up at me) How did you got up there?

Me: Your Go-amun chased me again T_T.

Gohan: (Narrowed his eyes at Go-amun) Go-amun quit chasing her.

Go-amun: What hakari, she killed you in the first chapter.

Gohan: Get over it, She brought me back so don't chase her anymore.

Me: Thank you Gohan T_T.

Gohan: (Smiling) No problem ;).


	5. Chapter 5: Ex Pharaoh and find Ay

Chapter 5

Ex Pharaoh and find Ay

A hood man was at his camp when another hood man came.

"You doing ok, Pharaoh?"

The other man smiled "Of course Madera. Like Pharaoh Khufu said. Horon is here."

The man name Madera chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad." Madera said.

Then The Medjai head shot up.

"Problem?" The man asked.

"Be, Right back." Madera said as he vanishes away.

The man looked at the Fire and sigh.

"Soon, Gohan. We'll be together at last." The man smiled and starts humming a song.

Meanwhile in Egypt, Some diggers are digging for something or _someone_.

"Soon, we'll have Ay back and no one can stop him, especially Go-Amun and his Darks." A woman said.

"Your right Kyla, and the Pharaoh and the Medjai wont know." a guy said

"Hate to break it to you two Kyla and Dominick, but I notice the sorceress at the museum with a boy that looks just like Horon." a another guy said.

Dominick growl "So he came back with the sorceress. What are their names, Han?"

"The Sorceress is the one you know, Katie." Han said.

Dominick growl "Cleo-Isis's Daughter."

"And the other one is Gohan." Han reply.

"If Katie is around then there's no way we can kill Gohan if he's Horon. Katie can have a bad Temper to her and can be dangerous as a fighter since her mother and father are fighters. Her mother being a former sorceress as well as a fighter before she died. And her over protective father being a Genie Warrior." Kyla reply then smirked "Don't worry I have a plan if this happens."

Han and Dominick nodded till.

"WE FOUND HIM!" someone shouted.

"Looks like they found Ay." Dominick said.

"Yes." Kyla said as the three went unaware that a Medjai was watching.

Gohan: So is Go-amun still chasing you

Me: Nope, thank Ra for that.

Gohan: Good

(Dark shadows comes out of no where)

Me and Gohan: (Held each other) Whoa! Not good!

Go-amun: (Picks Gohan up smirking) I'll save you, Gohan (Disappears with Gohan)

Me: Hey! No fair Pharaoh! (Runs away) Review while I survive this.


	6. Chapter 6: Dominick's betrayal and

Chapter 6

Dominick's betrayal and Gohans kidnapped

The Son family, The Animal Family, Link, and Krillen were at the Son's house. Everyone was talking and having dinner, but Katie.

"Penny for your thought, Katie." Link joked.

Katie glares at him. "Hey, I just don't feel right, ok." Katie said.

"Why what's wrong?" Gohan looked at Katie.

"I...I don't know. I just got a feeling that something's wrong." Katie said.

"Like what?" Goku asked.

Jack looked at his daughter worry.

"Like the fact that she and Gohan will die sooner then you guys think." a voice said.

Katie, Gohan, Jack, Israel, Link, Goku, and Krillen shot up form their seats.

"Dominick, What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"He's here to awaken Ay, Katie." then Madera shows up.

"Who is Ay?" Krillen asked.

"Is he supposed to be that evil guy that had killed Horon in the Dynasty warrior story?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, that Ay." Madera said.

"And Ay will take his place back on the throne." Dominick smirked.

Katie growl making Gohan, Goku, Jack, and Link flinch as Israel lead Chi Chi inside the house.

"How Dare You Betray Us, Dominick!" Katie yelled.

"Long story, Katie." Dominick said as he looked at Gohan.

Katie notices it.

"Gohan get inside with your mother and my sister." Katie said as she warps up claws.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

Then Dominick's group attack. Everyone was fighting back, but Katie head for Dominick, soon the two were fighting. Gohan hit a guy, stole his sword and stab him.

"Gohan, Where on Earth did you learn that move?" Krillen asked.

"I have no Idea." Gohan said then punched a guy and the guy went into a tree "That I learn from Katie."

Katie and Dominick were clashing their weapons together till Katie lost her defense and got a cut on the shoulder. She growl in pain till Madera help her out by attacking Dominick as well. Someone attack Gohan from behind knocking Gohan out, pick him up before vanish.

"Katie, Madera, They got Gohan!" Link shouted.

Katie, Madera, and Goku's eyes widen at the saying.

"Katie! Watch Out!" Jack yelled.

Katie looked and sees a small ax throw at her. She duck out of the way making the ax hit the tree. Katie looked back as she saw Dominick ran away.

"That Could Have Been My Head, You Traitor!" Katie shouted.

"We got to go after them and save Gohan." Goku said.

Katie nodded as she looked at Israel. Israel got the message as she nod. Soon Goku, Katie, Jack, Krillen, and Link flew away to save Gohan.

"Wait!" Madera shouted.

The five Warriors looked at him.

"They took him to the museum." The Medjai said. They nodded as they flew away again.

_"And time to make Go-Amun to save his lovers life once again." _Madera thought as he walked away leaving Israel and Chi Chi at the house.

Gohan: (Glaring at Go-amun) You know that your creator in in trouble cause of you.

Go-amun: Hey you said that I can't chase her, you didn't say that I can send shadows after her.

Gohan: (Still glaring at her)

Me: (Enters the room with a stone tablet) You are so dead meat Go-amun.

Go-amun: (shacking in fear) Gohan help.

Gohan: (Smirking) Sorry, not gonna help you this time.

Go-amun: (Runs away)

Me: (Chases after him) You will now feel my wrath, Pharaoh.

Gohan: (giggling) Review as I sit back and watch she beat up the all powerful Pharaoh.


	7. Chapter 7: Save Gohan

Chapter 7

Save Gohan, The two Pharaohs returns

The Five Warriors made it to the Museum.

"Got a plan anyone?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah you and Link stay here and get transportation for a fast get away. While Me, Goku, and Dad save Gohan and stop Ay from rising" Katie said.

Everyone nodded as they have to listen to the half Egyptian. So Goku, Jack, and Katie Ran in leaving Krillen and Link to deal the transportation unaware that someone else is there for the same purposes. Meanwhile inside Gohan woke up and saw a ceiling of a building.

_"Where on Earth am I?" _Gohan thought as he heard voices.

Gohan looked and saw Han reading a dark book.

_"Ok, what's really going on here?" _then it hit him.

_"Oh Kami! Their actually bring back Ay!" _Gohan thought as he try to escape but can't cause his hands and feet are tied up.

Back with the three warriors, they walked through the museum to were the voices were heard and since Gohans Kai. Soon they reach the door for exhibit placing. Han read the dark book, soon they heard a growl. Gohan realize that Ay is now awakened. Ay looked around and notices that he was not in Ancient Egypt anymore.

"What Time is this?" Ay Asked.

"You're in the Modern world, my lord." Kyla said as she reappears.

Ay notice her instantly. "Nilla?" The mummy asked.

Kyla smiled "I'm her reincarnated form."

Ay nodded.

Katie, Goku, and Jack made it but saw the mummy came to life.

"Ra dame it. We're too late to keep him dead." Katie said.

But from the crates, another figure was watching.

_"No! Ay has awoken!" _

Back with the Mummy, Kyla smiled.

"But first we need to get rid of a warrior first." as she pointed to Gohan.

"YOU!" Ay shouted.

Gohan began to panic.

"Katie Will Put You Back In Your Grave Ay, If Go-Amun Doesn't Get To You First!" Gohan yelled.

Ay had enough.

"Burn Him!" Ay and Kyla said together.

Gohan gulped as he saw the fire. Before he could scream a man about his age jumped out and grabs him before head back to the crates. Katie, Goku, and Jack eyes widen at what they saw, but began to shoot kais balls at them.

Me: Now the adventure begins.

Go-amun: By the way Ay wasn't evil in real life.

Me and Gohan: True.

Me: I just enjoy studying Ancient Egypt.

Go-amun: Why's that?

Me: Something about it fantasists me.

Go-amun: (Smirking) I'm glad you like it._ Now she doesn't get to hurt me._

Me: (With a huge hammer) Don't think your getting off this easy, Pharaoh.

Go-amun: Ra dame it (Starts running away)

Me: (Chases him)

(Goku, Vageta, Bardock, and Raditz enters)

Bardock: What is she doing?

Gohan: I'll start from the beginning. Reviewers, review please while I explained what happen to these four.


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting Mummies

Chapter 8

Fighting mummies

Everyone notice the blast and saw Katie, Jack, and Goku throwing Ki balls at them and head for the guns.

_"Idiots, don't they know that those guns are defenseless against us." _Katie thought.

"Great, first the Scorpion king is here now them." Dominick growl.

Back behind the creates, the boy release Gohan from the bounds. Gohan looked at him and saw Blood red eyes and Black long hair tied up in a pony tail and side hair about shoulder length. He is wearing gold weighted clothing with a black belt, gold fingerless gloves, and gold/black boots with a gold cape.

_"Kami, he's hansom." _Gohan thought then asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Go-Amun, Gohan." The boy said.

_"Wait. One, how does he know my name? And two, Is he one of the Dark warriors I heard about." _Gohan thought in shocked.

"But before you asked any questions, we need to get you out of here, Gohan." Go-Amun said as he lift Gohan over his shoulders making Gohan yelped.

Go-Amun saw Katie, Jack, and Goku on the balcony, relising that they came to save Gohan, He ran to where they are. Katie notices the guy that saved Gohan running over to them while dodging the gun shots, but also used some sort of Ki. Go-Amun climbs the stairs to get to the others while shooting Ki ball at the enemy. Go-Amun got to the others as the three stopped shooting Ki balls. Go-Amun put Gohan down as Gohan looked at him.

"Can you warn me first before you did that." Gohan said to Go-Amun.

"Sorry." Go-Amun replay.

"Are you ok, Gohan?" Goku asked his son.

"Yeah." Gohan answer.

"Can we get out of here you guys before..." Jack asked but heard something.

Ay saw them, but notice Katie.

_"Sorceress Kut!"_ Ay shouted in Egyptian.

"_I'll kill You, Ay!" _Katie shouted back in Egyptian.

"Let's go." Jack said as he grab his daughter by the wrist and drag her and ran towards the exit.

Go-Amun follows them as he grabs Gohan by the hand as they ran with Goku behind them. Ay looked anger and he grab a jar.

"_Arise My Followers!" _Ay shouted in Egyptian.

Soon three mummified guards came out.

_"Destroy them!" _Ay Commanded.

Soon the five warriors were out and saw a double Decker bus.

"What In The Name Of RA!" Katie shouted.

"Hey! You said transportation and we got one." Link said as Jack, Goku, Go-Amun, and Gohan got on.

"I should have told them we have to fly out of here instead of transportation." Katie growl.

She hear something coming from the museum, she got on the bus "I hope you drive this thing fast, Link."

Soon they drove away as the three mummified guards came after them.

"What on earth are those things?" Krillen asked.

"Don't ask that question, ok." Katie replay "Dad, Goku, can you take the upstairs?"

"Yeah we can." Goku said as he drags Jack.

"You guys be careful." Jack said.

Katie looked outside as the mummies come closer then saw a Ki ball shot at one of them.

Goku and Jack made it upstairs as Goku shot a Ki ball at one of the mummies.

"Nice shot." Jack said in please. Goku smiled but saw a second mummy came up and tackle the two.

"Whoa!" The two friends said together.

Meanwhile down stairs a third mummy made it to the door but stop by Katie. Katie punch the mummy then shot the mummy out. She smiles at Gohan as Gohan was behind Go-Amun. Go-Amun put Gohan behind him as he saw the mummy at the door way.

"He's dead once again." Katie laughed but then the Mummy return as he has his top half. The mummy attacked Katie on the shoulder. Katie yelped in pain as she clutch her shoulder and back away.

"Oh Ra, Oh Ra, Oh Ra." Katie said as her eyes widen.

Go-Amun had a dark Ki ball in his hands.

"What are you doing, Go-Amun?" Gohan asked.

"Sending this guy to where he belongs." Go-Amun replied. Gohan then notice black aura around Go-Amun's body.

"Katie! Duck!" Go-Amun yelled.

Katie ducked as he throws the dark Ki ball at the mummy making the mummy hit the wall then outside. Upstairs Jack and Goku keep on attacking the Mummy.

"I Had It With This Mummy! Goku You Know What We Need To Do!" Jack shouted in anger.

Goku nodded "Let's end this, Jack."

Goku and Jack shot a Ki ball together at the mummy making the mummy fly out and landed on the streets.

"We make too good of a Tag team." Goku joked.

"Yeah." Jack replay "Lets head down."

"Worry about, Katie." Goku joked.

"Shut it, Kakarot." Jack said glaring at his friend as Goku laughed.

Me: End of Chapter 8

Raditz: Looks like those mummies don't stand a chance.

Goku: Umm

Me, Gohan, Vageta, Bardock, Go-amun, and Raditz: O_O

Go-amun: Um what, Goku?

Goku: Well those mummies were hard.

Vageta: Yeah right.

Goku: No seriously, me and Jack are getting beat up by them.

Me and Bardock: You two dealt with one mummy.

Goku: O_O (Sulk in the corner)

Raditz, Bardock, and Vageta: Don't You Dare Sulk, Kakarot!

Me: Review (Sweat dropping)

Gohan and Go-amun: sigh


	9. Chapter 9: The conversation

Chapter 9

The Conversation

Soon the bus stop at a park and everyone was now resting after being chased by mummies.

"Thank Ra That's over." Katie said as Jack tended her wound.

"I left for like how many minutes and you got into trouble." Jack said.

Katie growled at her protective father then looked at Go-Amun who was holding Gohan, who was trying to calm down after everything that happen tonight.

"And who are you?" Katie asked.

Go-Amun sigh "Its Go-Amun. The Power Dragoon, the Scorpion king."

Katie's eyes widen as she heard that name "So you actually do exist."

Go-Amun nodded. Katie looked at Gohan then back at Go-Amun.

"I'm guessing that you came for Gohan right?" She asked again.

Go-Amun's eyes widen then sigh.

"Yes." Go-Amun reply.

"I should have known." Katie sighed.

Gohan looked at the pharaoh.

"Go-Amun, why did you come for me?" Gohan asked.

Go-Amun flinches at that question as tears fill his eyes. Go-Amun held Gohan.

"You should remember when the time comes." Go-Amun reply.

Gohan notice that Go-Amun was fighting the tears, so he won't push him knowing that Go-Amun has a bad past.

"But What about Ay?" Krillen asked.

Go-Amun growl making everyone on the bus flinch.

"I thought Katie growl was scary, but Go-Amun is scarier then her." Link said.

"Ay will die again." Go-Amun said "He will not kill Gohan this time."

Gohan looked at Go-Amun, His blood red eyes looked like it's a killer.

"Go-Amun, you will not do this alone. We will help you any way we can, besides I need to get rid of a certain traitor." Katie said.

Go-Amun looked at Katie before looked at everyone else. Then he land his eyes on Gohan who have a determine looked.

"Go-Amun, I fought tough enemies in my life. I fought and beat Cell by myself. Sure the others helped me, but I manage to kill him for good." Gohan said.

Go-Amun nodded. "I'll contact Ka-Isis and the others. They will help."

Everyone nodded as the think of a plan. Ten min's. Later Gohan fell asleep on Go-Amun. Everyone saw this and chuckle softly.

Go-Amun looked at them confused "What?"

"Looks like your comfy for my son to sleep on." Goku said smiling.

Go-Amun looked down and smile, this reminds him of how Horon always fell asleep on him.

"He looks so much like Horon." Go-Amun said.

Jack smiled "Was Horon something special to you."

Go-Amun smiled "Yeah, best friend, a warrior, lover. I'm so glad that I ever met him and have him as a husband and a hakari."

Everyone nodded. As Go-Amun kissed Gohan on the head.

_"Sleep well, Gohan, my hakari." _Go-Amun thought.

Me: Chapter 11 is finish

Gohan: ZZZ

Me: Did he fall asleep?

Vageta, Raditz, Bardock, and Go-amun: Yeah

Me: Where's Goku or Kakarot as you Sayians prefer

Vageta, Raditz: (Smirked)

Bardock: (anger) Raditz, where is your brother

Raditz: I don't know...

Go-amun: (gives the Sayians an evil look)

Vageta and Raditz: We lock him in a closet.

Bardock: (Sighs then leaves.)

Me: Thanks Pharaoh, Review please


	10. Chapter 10: Memories of the Past

Chapter 10

Memories of the Past

_(Memories)_

_Gohan saw himself with two girls. One looked like Katie and the other one has short black hair with emerald eyes. They were laughing of something. _

_"Ouch Kut really." The emerald eye said. _

_"Yeah Ka-Isis, the Pharaoh had a major headache after Auk had hit his brother." The girl name Kut said. _

_Gohan was shocked. Katie was Kut while the emerald eye was Ka-Isis as Katie told him. Gohan looked at Horon. Horon was laughing then everything went blank. Then he saw Horon and someone else. He looked around as he saw the palace slaves, priests, guards, Go-Amun, another scorpion warrior, Kut, Ka-Isis, and the Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt. _

_"Begin." Tutankhamun said. _

_He saw Horon fighting someone. The fight lasted about five mins. Till the opponent show his face. _

_"Horon, giving up a suddenly." _

_"No, Or-Seth." _

_Then start attacking again with his sword. The fight lasted about seven mins. With his sword gone and an ax gone. Horon grab the spear that Or-Seth was holding, but Or-Seth flip him over and pointed the spear at Horon. _

_"I should watch my back." Or-Seth reply. _

_"Yes, and I'll watch mine." Horon said. _

_Or-Seth went to Ay while Go-Amun helped Horon up with the other Scorpion Warrior next to him. _

_"I'm Sorry, Father, Go-Amun." Horon apologize. _

_"Don't be Horon. You're just learning." Horons dad said. _

_Go-Amun nodded in agreement "You did well." _

_"Bravo you two. But only one can succeed. And that person is Horon." Tutankhamun said. _

_Everyone's eyes widen. _

_"Horon doesn't need strength to win, all he needs is that he believes in himself and that's what he accomplishes." Tutankhamun continued "Good Job, Horon." _

_Everyone clapped but Ay and Or-Seth. _

_"Good job, my son." Horons dad said as he patted him while Go-Amun hugged Horn. _

_"I'm happy for you, Horon." Go-amun whisper.  
_

_Horon smiled at his father and Go-Amun as he saw Or-Seth and Ay disappear then blank. Gohan then saw him on the balcony. Horon looked over the city. Both Gohan and Horon notice Ay and Or-Seth talking then saw Horons dad. Gohan got a bad feeling in him. _

_"Ay what's the meaning of this? Why are you against the Scorpion warriors." Horons father asked. _

_"You know why Abyss, cause of how they are demons." Abyss turned around and saw or-Seth. _

_"You Traitor!" Abyss yelled so loud that the kingdom heard this before got stab twice by Ay and Or-Seth. _

_Horon and Gohan looked in horror. _

_"NO!" Horon yelled as he was about to jump down to save his father but someone got a hold of him and pull him back. Gohan saw who it was. The person that pull him back into the room is Go-Amun. Then everything went blank again._

_Memories end_

Gohan sat up panting as he saw a chair in front of him, but he felt move.

"Are you ok, Gohan?"

Gohan looked to his left and saw Go-Amun. Then notice that Katie, Jack, Goku, Link, and Krillen were looking at him. "Yeah, but where..." Gohan started before Katie cut him off.

"We're flying to Egypt. Luckily Bulma was up and she loan us her private airplane after we explain everything to her." Katie said.

Gohan nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok." Go-Amun asked again.

Gohan sigh "Well I just have Memories returning again."

Go-Amun, Goku, Jack, Link, and Krillen's eyes widen while Katie raise an eyebrow. Go-Amun was in shocked at what he has heard.

_"He's remembering our time together." _Go-Amun thought.

Soon Katie broke the silence "It's a long trip so we need some rest before taking on Ay again."

Everyone nodded then silence again.

Me: End of chapter 10

Gohan: Yippie

Me: Any way, where are the four sayians?

Go-amun: Bardock got Goku out of a closet and Vageta and Raditz are now running from Jack.

Me and Gohan: O_O

Me: How did Jack chasing those two if I didn't see him.

Go-amun: You fell asleep by the computer.

Gohan: (does a face palm) Animal family. They know how to torture people, especially Sayians

(Hears a crash and voices)

Me: I'm guessing that...

Gohan, Go-amun, &amp; Me: Zorroark and Katie are helping Jack out. Review


	11. Chapter 11: Or-Seths Reincarnated

Chapter 11

Or-Seths Reincarnated

On a boat traveling to Egypt, Ay was watching the water going pass them. He heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Ay said.

Kyla came in with a boy by her. Ay looked at them, but was shocked at the boy.

"Or-Seth." Ay said.

The Boy bow.

"Relax Vin, This is your _father_." Kyla said to the boy.

"I understand." Vin said.

"I'll leave you two, alone." Kyla said smile as she left.

Vin and Ay Looked at each other.

"Your body is of my son, but your soul is not." Ay said as he came up to Vin "But I have a plan for that."

Vin nodded as he hugged Ay. Ay hugged him back. But was interrupted by voices.

Vin smirked "You will be completed soon father."

Ay smirked and vanish.

Vin opens the door and saw two Americans guys, a chiness guy, and a Mexican guy walked in. One of the Americans and the Chinese guy carry a box.

"I'm telling you guys, this box is curse." the Mexican guy said.

"Oh shut it Ed. Jake, Yang set the box down." said the second American.

"Sure Dave." Jake said.

The four never notice Vin as Vin shut the door, locking them in.

"Hey. Who locked the door?" Yang asked.

Soon they heard a noise inside the room and saw Ay. Jake and Dave pull out their guns and start firing, but went right through the mummy. Yang and Ed were panicking.

"Open the chest. You can kill him that way." Vin lied.

Yang reaches over and opens the chest.

"NO!" Ed, Dave, and Jake yelled.

But to late the chest is open. The four looked around seeing that the mummy is gone. Then Ay appear right behind Yang. Yang turns around and screams as his life is devouring. Jake, Dave, and Ed looked to where Ay and Yang we're. The gulped as Ay turn and saw flesh on him.

Ay smirked, "Who's next."

Me: Chapter 11 is done and sorry if its a short chapter

Gohan: Its ok

Me: Any way, What happen to Vageta and Raditz.

Go-amun and Gohan: (Sweat drop while chuckle nervously)

Me: (sweat drop) I don't want to know, do I.

Go-amun: No you do not.

Me: Now I want to know

Gohan: Those two are being torture by Watching all of Jurassic Park series, Resident Evil

series and Lion king 1, 2, and 1 1/2.

Me: (Eyes lit up) Really, Hey Sayians I Want to watch too! (Runs off)

Gohan &amp; Go-amun: (Sighs)

Gohan: (Smiling) Shall we join them

Go-amun: Yes we shall. Review


	12. Chapter 12: A surprised reunion

Chapter 12

A surprise reunion

Go-Amun, Katie, Goku, Jack, Gohan, Krillen, and Link were at the market in Cairo; Go-Amun was looking for something.

"Um Go-Amun, What are you doing? Krillen asked.

"Other Dark Warriors, I told them what's going on through the mind link." Go-Amun growl.

"Well, I'm not sure about the two crazies, but I luckily found you, Go-Amun." a voice said behind.

Go-Amun smirked without looking "Ka-Isis, glad to see you two."

Ka-Isis smile as she step out wearing a silver neck strap top with knee length silver pants with silver ankle boots with a matching cape.

"Ka-Isis!" Katie and Gohan shouted together.

"How did you find us? There are people everywhere." Link asked.

"Easy I can easily recognize Go-Amun due to the blood red eyes. Can recognize Gohan and Katie easily." Ka-Isis said as she smiles Katie.

Katie ended up blushing at her.

"Of course." Jack said.

"Let's wait for the other two darks." Go-Amun growl.

Seven minutes later.

"Where In The Name Of Ra Are They!" Go-Amun shouted.

"Easy Go-Amun, you know them quite well." Ka-Isis said calmly.

"For the love of Ra Pharaoh, We're here."

They saw a Black short hair boy with a white hair boy next to him. The Black hair boy was wearing all black Tank top, Pants and boots with a black cape. The white hair boy was wearing Green Tank top, Pants and boots. Behind them was a brown hair boy with a purple hair boy next to him. The Brown hair was wearing Brown Tank top, Pants and boots with a brown cape. The Purple hair boy was wearing a purple Tank top, Pants and boots. Soon Ka-Isis grabs the Brown hair boy while Go-Amun grabs the Black hair boy.

"Where Were You Two, Aten And Seti?" Ka-Isis and Go-Amun shouted at the same time.

The Black hair Boy, Aten sighed.

"Geeze, me and Seti can't find you two, due to the crowd. And Make sure that My Raja and Setis Terok don't leave us."

Go-Amun and Ka-Isis let go to the two. Aten and Seti went over to Gohan and Katie.

"Ah Pharaoh, Princess, you guys finally found the Sorceress and the ex queen." Seti said.

Gohan blush at the nickname queen, But Katie punch Seti hard in the face.

"Ow! And She Hits Hard!" Seti complained.

The Purple hair boy hit Seti on the head.

"Ow! Terok!" Seti yelled.

"That's for insulting her." Terok said.

The White hair boy, Raja, sigh.

"So Go-Amun, Are you going out with your queen." Aten said nudging Go-Amun, making Go-Amun and Gohan blush at that.

"NO! Gohan did not say anything about a date, You Crazy robber." Go-Amun said "And besides, His father and Katie are there."

"Now that the introductions are over, can we figure out how to put Ay away for good?" Goku said.

"Yeah, You, Jack, Link, and Krillen can head over to my uncles palace for a plan. He might need you guys. The rest of us can find a way to kill Ay." Katie said.

"WHAT!" Jack shouted "I'm Not Leaving You with Those Two Sycophathes."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"You saw how I punched Seti, dad." Katie said.

"Come on Buddy, Katie can handle this." Link said.

"Fine." Jack sigh "But you better be careful, Katie."

Katie smirked "If I'm troubled, Ka-Isis will save me, dad."

Ka-Isis blushed as Jack mumbled "Smart ass."

Then He, Link, Goku, and Krillen shot in the air and vanished.

"Well let's go." Raja said.

The Reunion of the Dynasty warriors walked through the streets.

Me: Chapter 12 is done

Go-Amun: bout time girl.

Me: (Stick my tonged out)

Go-Amun: (Getting annoyed)

Gohan: (notice this) Calm down, Go-Amun. You know here.

Go-Amun: True, hey where are the Sayians?

Gohan: Now that you mention it, where are they?

Me: I have no idea, probably eating somewhere.

Gohan &amp; Go-Amun: True.

Me: Review please.


	13. Chapter 13: Dragoon powers

Chapter 13

Dragoon Powers

A completed body of Ay looked at the deserts; something wasn't right, he growl.

"What wrong, father?" Vin asked.

"Their back. The Darks have their powers, three of the lights have their power, but the boy doesn't have his." Ay said "But We well stop them."

Meanwhile back in Cairo, The four darks and lights were walking through the street and saw the Cairo museum.

"Well, let's see what the museum has to offer." Terok said.

Everyone nodded.

"You guys go ahead; I need to talk Gohan for a minute." Go-Amun said.

Everyone confuse but nodded as the six warriors left Go-Amun and a confused Gohan. Go-Amun sighs. Go-Amun pulled a red aunk out.

"Every one of us have their Aunks but you, Gohan." Go-Amun said as he put the red aunk around Gohan.

"Your part of us as well."

Gohan nodded as he relies that Go-Amun had his gold aunk on. He also notices that Ka-Isis has a silver aunk, Aten has the Black aunk, Seti has the brown aunk, Raja has the green aunk, Terok has the purple aunk, and Katie has the Blue aunk as well.

"I don't understand, what does each of the aunk mean?" Gohan asked.

"There holding the stone of the Dragons, Making us Dragoons" Go-Amun explained "For example Katie is the Ice/water dragoon, Raja is the Wind dragoon, Terok is the Lighting dragoon, Aten is the Dark dragoon, Seti is the Earth dragoon, Ka-Isis is the Moon dragoon, and I'm the Devine Dragoon, The King of all dragons. And now, you're the Fire Dragoon."

Gohan eyes widen.

"But you, Katie, Raja, and Terok might need practice to get used to the new power again unlike me and the other darks. Unless the power knows who you are." Go-Amun said.

Gohan nodded in understand.

"Good now lets go and find the others, before Katie ended up knocking out Aten and Seti." Go-Amun said chuckling.

Gohan nodded laughing.

"True, don't make her mad. Vegeta learn that the hard way." Gohan said remembering Vegeta asking to fight Katie.

"What happen?" Go-Amun asked as they walked to the museum.

"Vegeta told Katie to fight him so many times, but Katie kept refusing saying she doesn't feel like it. So Vegeta called her weak. Before Jack could step in to fight him for calling his daughter weak, Katie spears Vegeta. So they fought, but Vegeta never landed a punch on Katie, soon Katie had his one arm behind his back like she's going to break it while Vagetas on the ground. She told him to beg, but Vegeta refused. But after a quick yank, Vegeta beg for mercy. And she let go of his arm. I remember Vegeta growl at her while holding his arm, but never budge to attack her." Gohan said laughing.

Go-Amun laughs at that.

"And what are you guys laughing about?"

They looked and saw the other looking at them. They were waiting for the two.

"Oh telling Go-Amun about that first fight between you and Vegeta, Katie." Gohan said.

Katie smile as she laughed "Yeah, He did beg for mercy." as the eight warriors headed inside.

Me: Chapter 13 is up.

Gohan &amp; Go-Amun: (Laughing their heads off)

Me: What?

Go-Amun: Your OC beat Vegeta in a fight, I thought he knows better then attacking her

knowing she's an Ice/Water warrior.

Gohan: True.

Me: Oh. (Then joins the two in laughing)

Me, Gohan, &amp; Go-Amun: Review please.


	14. Chapter 14: Seperating in a museum

Chapter 14

Separating in the museum

"What the... How are we supposed to find something to help us with defeating Aye?" Aten asked "There are a lot of stuff here."

"Well that's because Egyptologist discover them over the years after the normal Ancient Egypt fell." Katie said.

"Normal Ancient Egypt?" Ka-Isis question.

"Yeah Normal Ancient Egypt is the one after Aye died but in order to make sure Aye did not rise again Egyptians went and make another civilization called Hidden Ancient Egypt." Katie explained.

"Ok now that makes since." Seti said.

"But where do we start first?" Raja asked while looking around.

"Let's make it easier. You darks can take the east side while us lights can take the west side." Gohan said.

Go-Amun flinch at that.

"No, I'm not..." He said before Katie cut him off.

"Perfect idea, Gohan." She said.

Go-Amun sighs as he was defeat.

"Well, time is wasting, let's go." Terok said as he grabs Raja.

"Hey, I can walk Terok." Raja said.

Katie and Gohan looked at each other then walked after them leaving the darks. Ka-Isis looked at Go-Amun.

"Don't worry, Gohan is in good hands." Ka-Isis said.

Go-Amun sigh "It's not that. What if Aye here now."

"Katie would have sense it. Just don't worry you mother hen." Ka-Isis said.

Aten and Seti laughed.

"And you two better be quiet or else." Ka-Isis glared.

That made Aten and Seti stop laughing.

"Of course, your highness." Aten said sarcastically making Seti snicker.

Ka-Isis glare at Aten and was about to hit him.

"Enough. Look lets find something that can help us with killing Aye. And Aten, you know that Ka-Isis doesn't like to be called any Royal names." Go-Amun said as he separate the two.

Aten just rolled his eyes as he and Seti left for the east side of the building.

Go-Amun and Ka-Isis followed while shaking their heads and thought_ "I'm surrounded by Crazy Egyptians."_

Meanwhile at a palace at the hidden Egypt; the four warriors, the Medji, and the Pharaoh are around the throne room to discuss about Aye.

"It'll be hard to kill him due to him being immortal." The Pharaoh said.

"So how are we supposed to kill him?" Link asked "Does your sister Cleo-Isis know how to beat him?"

Jack glare at Link.

"Link, my wife knows about this and never told any of us so..." Jack said before the Pharaoh cut him off.

"I'm sorry my Brother-in-law, we, including my sister, don't know how to kill him." The Pharaoh said.

Everyone sigh.

"But let the lights and darks see what they find on how to kill the Priest." Madera said.

Everyone nodded and thought _"You guys better find the way to kill him."_

(Chapter end)

Me: Chapter 14 is up and going.

Gohan: Ok, the adults are suppose to be back, but their not

so where are they?

Go-amun: Wish I can answer...Um how did those two got tied by the roof?

Me &amp; Gohan: (Look up and see Vegeta and Raditz hanging from the ceiling.)

Me: My best bet is that both Jack and Katie must have something to do with this.

Bardock and Goku: (Enter the room)

Goku: What's going on.

Gohan: We now know where Vegeta and uncle Raditz had gone too. Somebody had

tie those two up and hang them on the ceiling.

Go-amun: And our lucky guess is that the suspect is ether or both Katie and Jack.

Goku &amp; Bardock: (looks up at the ceiling and saw the two Sayians then burst into

laughter.)

Me &amp; Gohan: (sighs) Review please.


	15. Chapter 15: Finding Book of Amun Ra

Chapter 15

Finding Book of Amun Ra and Horons Dagger

On the west side of the Museum, The lights are looking through each artifact that could kill Ay, but nothing so far.

"Argh, this is harder than it looks." Terok said in frustrated.

"Terok. It's a museum; it'll be a while to find what we're looking for." Raja said.

Katie and Gohan looked at each other than kept on looking.

"I see that you have the red aunk, Gohan." Katie said.

"Yeah, Go-Amun told me everything about it." Gohan explained as he sighs.

Katie looked at him.

"Tell me, what are your feelings for Go-Amun?" Katie asked.

Gohan sigh "I'm not sure. I don't know if I love him as a friend or more."

"Well Horon loves him as both friend and lover." Katie said.

Gohan stopped as Katie continue walking and searching.

"Katie, Raja, Terok, come here." Gohan said.

The three lights went over and gasped.

"That's Horons dagger. The story says that the dagger could kill anything including dead people." Katie says.

"Yes, we finally found something." Terok celebrate.

"Better contact the Darks." Katie said.

Meanwhile on the east side on the top floor the darks are looking as well.

"Man, this could take forever." Aten complained but Seti, Ka-Isis, and Go-Amun ignore him.

Go-Amun sigh "I hope the lights are doing better than us."

Go-Amun thought back when he and Horon were eight years old when their village was attack.

_Flashback_

_The village was on fire as the Scorpion warriors try to run or fight, only two were running. _

_"Go-Amun, what do we do now." said a scared Horon. _

_"I...I don't know Horon, but I promise I will protect you." Go-Amun said. _

_But the people ran past them making them separate. _

_"GO-AMUN!" Horon scream. _

_"Horon!" Go-Amun shouted in worry._

_ Go-Amun tries to shove his way past the people as he tries to find Horon. He found Horon in the ally way. But the Ally looks too dangerous. _

_"Horon! Get Out Of There!" Go-Amun shouted._

_ Horon looked to see Go-Amun and ran but Horon looked up and saw buildings collapsing and blocked the entire of the ally. Go-Amun stood there in shocked as he believe that the building had collapse on Horon. _

_"Horon!" Go-Amun shouted as tears fell._

_End of Flashback_

Go-Amun had almost lost Horon that day if Horons dad did not came back for him. But the only nightmare that Go-Amun experience in his life was the death of Horon. He made a promise to himself is when he and Horon were reunited then Go-Amun would do anything to keep Gohan out of harm's way or try to keep him safe.

"Hey! I found something."

Go-Amun snapped his head up and saw Ka-Isis. He, Seti, and Aten fast walk towards her.

"What did you found?" Seti asked.

"Looked right here." Ka-Isis said pointing to a stone tablet.

Go-Amun lean closer and gasped "The book of Amun Ra."

Ka-Isis nodded "Better contact the Lights."

"Hello darks."

The darks looked down and saw the lights.

(Chapter End)

Me: Yes, Chapter 15 is up.

Go-amun: So we found the book of Amun Ra and Horon's dagger.

Gohan: Yes and we finally found Vegeta and uncle Raditz, who are now

trying to find Jack and Katie.

Me: I don't know why my two OC's are so troublesome.

Gohan &amp; Go-amun: (shrug their shoulders)

Me, Gohan, Go-amun: Review please.


	16. Chapter 16: Know how to defeat Ay

Chapter 16

Know to Defeat Ay

The eight kids sat down at a place and order food. Their food arrives and the group start talking.

"So, what did you darks find?" Katie asked.

"You would not believe this, but someone had found the book of Amun-Ra." Ka-Isis said.

This made the four lights spew out their drink.

"Whoa, Whoa there. They actually found the book of Amun-Ra." Raja said.

"The book that sends the undead back to their graves." Gohan said.

"You heard of it boy?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, Katie told me about it." Gohan said.

"Besides that, what did you guys' find?" Go-Amun asked.

"Well, you guys' won't believe this ether but who on earth found Horons dagger." Katie said.

This time, the four darks spew out their drinks making the four hakari's chuckle.

"Boy, whenever we tell a surprised, we ended up spewing out our drinks." Terok said.

"You mean that someone had actually found his dagger." Atem said before looking at Go-Amun "I thought you had it after your queens' death, Pharaoh?"

Go-Amun sighed.

"I did, but I decided to hide it in our tomb, due to the fact that since Horon made it, I don't want it to remind me of him." Go-Amun said.

Gohan felt sorry for the former Pharaoh.

"_Man, he's really having a tough time forgetting that day."_ Gohan thought before remembering what he had thought _"What am I talking about, of course he won't forget that awful day for him, Gohan. He lost what's precious to him."_

"Gohan are you ok?" Raja asked.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling sorry for Go-Amun." Gohan said.

The seven kids understand what he meant.

"Well, like someone once told me, let the past behind you." Terok said.

"What do you mean by that, Terok?" Seti asked.

"Whenever you have a terrible past like Go-Amun losing Horon to Ay, let the past go and start a new life." Terok said.

"I have to agree with Terok." Raja said "Go-Amun, we know it's hard to let go of the past, but can you at least try."

Go-Amun look at the others before nodded.

"I'll try. I know that Horon has been reborn into Gohan and the past will haunt me till I forget it." Go-Amun said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now how about we finish our dinner up and find a hotel." Ka-Isis said.

"I agree." Katie said.

The group finished up and head to find a hotel, once they find one, they check in for four rooms; Katie and Ka-Isis in one, Atem and Raja in the second room, Terok and Seti in the third room, and lastly Go-Amun and Gohan in the last room. They walk down the hall and find their rooms. Katie's and Ka-Isis's room in across from Go-Amuns and Gohans room and next to Seti's and Terok's room, and Atem's and Raja's room is across from Seti's and Terok's room and next to Go-Amuns and Gohans room. Everyone said good night to each other before heading into their rooms.

(Chapter end)

Me: Ok, chapter sixteen is up.

Go-Amun: About time.

Me: Hey, ain't my fault. I almost lost this story that's on my

flashdrive with my other stories.

Gohan: So you put a lot of effort in making these stories will be lost.

Me: hopefully not, Even my school work is on there.

Go-Amun: Yikes. Oh and Vegeta and Raditz found Jack and Katie.

Me: That's good.

Go-Amun: But the two sayians ended up hanging from the ceiling again.

Gohan: How did they ended up there.

Go-Amun: Your father decide to get revenge on them and put down two

snare trap.

Me and Gohan: O_O

Gohan: That's not dad.

Me: I agree with Gohan. Review everyone


	17. Chapter 17: Go-Amuns and Gohans talk

Chapter 17

Go-Amuns and Gohans talk

In Gohans and Go-Amuns room, Go-Amun lean on the window sill overlooking Cairo while Gohan lay on the bed. Gohan look at Go-Amun and notice a distress look on the former Pharaohs face.

"_I think he is still thinking about Horon. Go-Amun was fine when we met but when we mention Horons dagger, he went depress. I have to do something."_ Gohan thought before saying "Is something wrong, Go-Amun?"

Go-Amun jumped in surprised and look at Gohan.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Gohan said chuckling.

Go-Amun sigh "Its fine Gohan, just thinking."

"About what?" Gohan asked.

Go-Amun look back out the window and said "Nothing, just don't worry about it."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, clench his teeth, and made a low growl.

"Pharaoh." Gohan growled.

Go-Amun flinch at the sound and knows all too well.

"_Oh Ra, I shouldn't have said that last part."_ Go-Amun thought.

"Go-Amun, why can't you tell me what's bothering you?" Gohan asked in annoyed.

Go-Amun sigh "I just don't want to worry about it."

Gohan understand what is on Go-Amuns mind.

"It's ether something to do with Ay or you're still thinking about Horon." Gohan said.

Go-Amuns eyes widen. He turn to look at Gohan before went towards him. Go-Amun sat down on the bed and put his hand on Gohans cheek.

"Look, I'm trying to forget the past with Horon. That day when Ay killed him was the worse day of my life, a nightmare for me. Also with Ay being back, If fear that he'll kill you like he almost did back in Japan. You being the reincarnated form of Horon, you are going to be a target to both mine and Horons enemies." Go-Amun explained.

Gohan look surprised at what Go-Amun was saying.

"After Horons death, I vow to myself that when me and Horons reincarnated form are reunited, then I would do anything to keep him safe or die trying." Go-Amun said.

Gohan realize that Go-Amun meant.

"So you're willing to protect me from Ay and his followers." Gohan said.

Go-Amun nodded "As long as I'm still standing."

Gohan nodded then look at the clock.

"We better get some sleep." Gohan said.

Go-Amun nodded and the two went to bed.

(Chapter end)

Me: Chapter 17 in now on. And are Vegeta and

Raditz still hanging from the ceiling?

Gohan and Go-Amun: No.

Gohan: But they are now trying to get to dad, Jack,

and Katie.

Me: Again.

Go-Amun Yeah.

Me: (Storm off) Bardock, Zorroark, You need to handle

this issue!

Go-Amun and Gohan: O_O Review


End file.
